Hamtaro's Birthday and troubles with the hams
by hamtarobijou4eva
Summary: Hamtaro's Birthday is coming and Bijou can't decide what to give him! Hamtaro and Bijou have troubles when Boss gets jelous that Bijou loves Hamtaro and goes a little over the line. rr please! . pg-13 for violence in chapters 4 & 5. FINISHED!
1. chapter 1

Hamtaro's Birthday  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Hamtaro's Birthday is in 3 days and I still don't know what to get him!! Squealed Bijou pacing back in forth in her cage. Maybe I could.."  
  
Later at the clubhouse.  
  
"Where is Hamtaro and Bijou!? They're late! Oh yeah, Oxnard is spending the day with Hamtaro so we can plan his party! But still, where's Bijou?" Boss exclaimed. Pashmina bursed in the room with Penelope close behind. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Oh, and Bijou is on her way. She said Maria was running really late today." Pashmina explained. So what are we gonna do for Hamtaro, eh Boss?" Howdy asked. "Well, I'm thinking we could do gifts, of course, food, music, decorations, and cake and ice cream." Boss suggested as Bijou walked in. "Bonjour everyone!" Bijou said. Boss winked at her and then went to compliment her ribbons (talk bout desperate). "Where is Hamtaro?" Bijou asked concerned. "Oh, Oxnard is spending the day with him so we can plan his party and he will be doing so until his birthday." Boss replied as jealousy spread over him. And with that they started getting things ready.  
  
Now With Hamtaro and Oxnard.  
  
"So Hamtaro, what do you want to do today?" Oxnard asked. "I was thinking we could go to the clubhouse." Hamtaro replied. "NO! uhh. I mean.. no, how bout me and you go to fun land?" Oxnard said trying not to spill the surprise. "Ok, I guess, if you really want to." Hamtaro replied. For some reason, he wanted to see Bijou. He didn't know why. It was just a feeling inside him. As they made their way towards Fun Land, Oxnard said, "Oh no!! Hamtaro help! I've lost my seed!" Oxnard exclaimed. "I'm coming Oxy." Hamtaro said as he turned around to help him look for it.  
  
Back at the clubhouse.  
  
"Hey Bijou, come, like, here girl!" Sandy yelled across the room. "Oui?" Bijou wondered. "Watcha gonna get Hamtaro for his birthday, girl?" Sandy asked. "Oh, I don't know. I don't want it to be too flashy, but not too dull. You know what I mean?" Bijou explained. "Yeah, I know about your crush on Hamtaro. But when Maxy's birthday came, I gave a book full of romance stories and novels. And look at us now!" Sandy said as she looked over at Maxwell and winked at him as he blushed. Bijou then left to go help Pashmina and Penelope with the banners.  
  
Now back with Hamtaro and Oxnard.(15 minutes later)  
  
"I found it!" Oxnard yelled happily. "Good Oxy! Now we can go to Fun Land!" Hamtaro said excited. And for the next few hours they enjoyed the rides and games there and when it got dark they left for home. 


	2. chapter 2

Hamtaro's Birthday  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Next day at the clubhouse..  
This time everyone was here except of course Oxnard and Hamtaro. And they were still getting ready for his party. Right now, all they needed was the food, music, and the gifts. They were gonna bring the presents tomorrow, the day of Hamtaro's party. Bijou volunteered to buy the food and Sandy and Stan were gonnna bring music and Maxwell was going to make the cake with help from Cappy. Since Hamtaro likes white bread with chocolate frosting, they were baking that. While they were doing that Bijou went to the Ham-Ham market to buy foods. While she was there, she bumped into Howdy and Dexter. "What are you two doing here?" Bijou asked them. "We're buying good ol Hamtaro a present, you?" Howdy replied. "I'm getting food for the party." Bijou said. "Well, we should be going now. Bye Bijou." Dexter decided as they left and Bijou continued searching for the right food. 30 minutes later she paid for the food with leaves (I'm using leaves for their money, so in this case, money really does grow on trees!) and left. When she walked in the clubhouse, she saw banners saying 'Happy Birthday Hamtaro!' that was orange and white. She also saw a long table with a very nice tablecloth and she supposed that was were the food was going to go so she set the bags of food there and went to talk to Pashmina. "So it everything done?" Bijou asked. "Yep. All we need to do is set out the food which we'll do tomorrow morning before Hamtaro gets here." Pashmina replied. "Good. So what are you gonna give him?" Bijou wondered. "I think I'm going to get him a bag of sunflower seeds. Pashmina answered. What about you?" "I'm not sure yet. But I will get him something. I just don't know what." Bijou replied as Pashima left to help Penelope with setting up the food because she was too little. Some hams already brought their gifts and they were put in a corner. Sandy and Stan were setting up the DJ stand and, with everything done, they left for home. 


	3. Party Troubles

I had just woken up when Laura surprised me with a whole bag full of sunflower seeds. "Happy Birthday Hamtaro! Laura said happily. Sorry I can't stay. I have school." She finished sadly as she left. 'Sorry I can't stay either. I'm going to the clubhouse!' I thought to myself as I went down the drainpipe. As I was walking down the tunnel to the clubhouse, I heard shushing noises. I opened the door and. "SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled as I jumped back in surprise. "Ahhh!!! Don't shoot!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled stupidly as I covered myself. Everyone started laughing. "You silly ham." Bijou teased as I blushed madly. One by one I started receiving gifts. I couldn't thank them enough. Boss only gave me a few sunflower seeds and he looked real angry with me. I wonder what I did. I don't remember doing anything to upset him. Just then, I saw Bijou sitting in a corner all by herself, so I went over to her.  
  
"Hey Bijou. What are you doing here by yourself?" I wondered. "I know why Boss is mad at you." She replied. "Why?" I asked. "Because he is angry that I." She started to say. "Yes, continue." I said. "He thinks I've been hanging out with you more and he thinks I love him when I really love.. you." she finished. I was speechless. The one girl I ever loved actually loves me back! But what about Boss. I couldn't just do this to him. But I love her back and if I don't tell her that I could hurt her. And I could never do that. Thoughts raced through my mind as Bijou stared at the ground. I made up my mind.  
  
"Bijou, I love you too." I finally said. She looked up with joy and happiness. "You do! Seriously!" Bijou exclaimed. "Yes I do, but, what about Boss? He'll be heartbroken." I said sadly. "Oui, I know. We should go talk to him." She decided as we walked over to him.  
  
"Boss, can we speak to you for a minute?" Bijou asked. "Sure Bijou!" Boss exclaimed as the three of us walked into his room. "What is it Bijou? Is something wrong?" Boss asked. "Umm, Bijou you tell him." I managed to say. "Boss, there's a problem between you and me." She started. "WHAT???" Boss said loudly. "I don't love you the way you think I do." She completed. Boss was speechless. "W-what?" Boss stuttered. "I love you like a brother. Nothing more." Bijou added. "B-but Sandy said.." Boss stuttered. "Sandy lied." Bijou finished. Tears formed in Boss's eyes as he ran into his bathroom and locked the door. We banged on the door for a couple of minutes, then we gave up and left. We tried to enjoy my party the best we could but couldn't help feeling terrible at the sight of one of my best friends so angry at me like this.  
  
Everyone started to wonder where Boss was so we ended up telling all of them what had happened.  
  
"I can't believe Boss is acting like such a baby about this!" Sandy exclaimed. "Well, you all have to remember how much he loved Bijou." Pashmina explained. "Ookwee!" Penelope added. "Ok can we all just enjoy the party with or without Boss?" Dexter suggested. "Ok" replied all.  
  
The party got restarted and everyone was having a good time. There was really nothing we could do about Boss so we tried to forget about him for the rest of the party. It was tough but we got over it and enjoyed the rest of the party.  
  
Bijou and I were the first to get cake. We got our cake and sat down at a table. She took her fork and was about to eat a piece, then I took her fork away and I fed it to her. I put it in her mouth as she giggled.  
  
"Oh Maxwell, aren't they like so totally cute together?" Sandy asked. "Yeah, they actually are. I always thought that Bijou and Boss were going to get together, but I guess I was wrong." Maxwell replied.  
  
"Hey Beautiful." Stan said out of nowhere. "Hey Stan!" Pashmina said as she blushed. "Here, let me get that for ya." Stan said as he took the fork with the piece of cake she was going to eat and put it in her mouth as she giggled and blushed madly.  
  
Panda then put some music on and to be precise, a slow song. I started to dance with Bijou, and as I looked over, I spotted Stan and Pashmina dancing, Maxwell and Sandy, and even Cappy and Penelope. Sadly that song signaled the end of my party. So as that song ended, everyone said Happy Birthday and said their goodbyes and left for their homes. And there was still no sign of Boss, so I left.  
  
I walked Bijou home and when we were on the limb of her tree, she kissed me on the creek. I turned crimson as she giggled. She ran to her cage and blew me a kiss. I blew one back and I left.  
  
'It's a good thing Laura has a field trip till 5 cuz if she didn't I'd be in trouble. I ran in my cage and waited till Laura came home. 15 minutes later she bursed in the room. "Guess what little guy? I could have sworn Travis winked at me today! Oh my God!" Laura yelled as I sweatdropped. "And today's going to be even better. Don't you think?" She finished. 


	4. Boss is insane!

The next day, my stomach was twirling. I was still upset about what happened yesterday at my party. Hopefully Boss will not be as mad as me as before.  
  
I went to go pick up Bijou, when I saw Boss enter her home. I decided to listen in and see what he wanted.  
  
"Hey Bijou baby." He said. "Excuse me?" Bijou said confused. "You know what. How could you pick, that Hamtaro creature, over me?" he said angrily. "Easy. He's everything I want in a ham. He's sweet, funny, kind, and is a friend to everyone." She replied. "Oh, and I'm not?" "Well, no." "Ok then. Then I guess I'm going to have to make you love me." Boss said as he entered her cage and got her in a corner. 'Oh no! What's he going to do to me? Oh, where's Hamtaro!' She thought while shaking. He started to take her ribbons off as he pinned her down. She kept struggling.  
  
"Hold it right there Boss!" I shouted as Bijou looked up with joy. "Hamtaro! Help!" She yelled. "Hold on Bijou, I'm coming!" I yelled as I ran to her cage. "Not so fast Hamtaro." He said as he took a gun out and put it to her head. I froze. What was I going to do? I couldn't go near her or he will pull the trigger.  
  
Just then, I saw Pashmina sneak up behind Boss with a glass bottle. The next thing I know, she smacked him with the bottle as it smashed on his head. He was out cold and the gun fell out of his hand. I ran to Bijou.  
  
"Bijou, are you ok??" I asked worriedly. "Oui, I'm fine. It's a good thing Pashmina and you came at the time you did. Now what are we going to do about him?" Bijou said. "We could drag him to the club." I replied as I put her ribbons back in. I still wondered how Pashmina got there, but its best not to worry about that now. We started to drag him to the clubhouse.  
  
When we entered, everyone was looking with wonder. They were all asking why Boss was all bloody and passed out, but we said a cat attacked him and we found him just in time to save him.  
  
We laid him on his bed and left. I could tell Bijou was still horror struck from what happened earlier so I put my arm around her and told her it was going to be all right. She lightened up a bit and we went about our normal day.  
  
Today, we went on a picnic in the cherry blossom fields. Stan, Pashmina, Bijou and I sat on a blanket. Boss was still out so we left without him. I was happy he wasn't going. I didn't want to see his ugly face today.  
  
I split my strawberry covered sunflower seed with Bijou and she ate it gratefully. We ate and talked the rest of the day and when it got dark I walked Bijou home. I finally entered my cage and flopped on the bedding. I was exhausted. I immediately fell asleep.  
  
I woke up and hour or two later to find Boss giving me the most deadly glare. It's a good thing looks don't kill.... 


	5. and here's proof if you don't believe me

"What the Hell do you think you did back there?! Do you honestly think that you are gonna always be the hero? Well, not no more." Boss said as he pulled a gun out from his back. He pulled the trigger and I dodged quickly, but not quickly enough. The bullet pierced my right shoulder blade. I fell to the floor in pain. I clutched my shoulder and got back up.  
  
"Boss you are completely insane..." I said praying that he will stop. "I know, aren't I though." He said with a grin as he continued shooting. He continued shooting and got my legs pierced a couple of times, but I wasn't about to give up because I love someone. I was surprised that Laura didn't wake up. "Its either you die, or I mate with Bijou. Your choice." Boss said with the gun aimed at me. "I will die before I see Bijou in your hands. Take your best shot." I said bravely as I stood still and closed my eyes. BANG! I opened my eyes to see I wasn't dead. Boss was on the floor bleeding. I looked over, and I saw Bijou with a gun in her hand aimed at Boss. I couldn't believe she actually shot Boss. But yet, I was relieved. She ran over and hugged me. "I'm sorry I had to do that Hamtaro. I didn't want to see you dead." she said as she started to cry. I held her close and said, "everything's going to be alright. I'm here." The next morning, we got a lot of questions of where Boss was and why I had bandages on me. We couldn't lie about our former friend, so we told them the story and how we buried him in front of the club. Everyone was traumatized. They couldn't believe what he did and that he was actually dead. We decided that we were still going to come to the club. Ever since then, things were getting back to normal. Stan and Pashmina got together and Stan surprisingly refrained from flirting with other girls from that point on. Cappy and Penelope got together soon after Maxwell and Sandy got together. As for Bijou and me, we are still together, and considering getting married. As for Boss, we hope he has a good afterlife.  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
